fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco
Marco is the powerful guildmaster in charge of the Watcher Eye Guild. Marco is also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. History Marco is a descendant of the Anemyl, a clan of powerful mages that watched over the seal of a powerful dark being known as Fantasma. He stood vigilantly over the seal and watched the village and villagers from the shadows, silently protecting them. A few years back, one of villagers named Arkaeus stumbled upon Fantasma's seal and released it, becoming Fantasma's earthly vessel. Arkaeus then used Fantasma's power to destroy the village. Despite Marco's efforts to stop him, Arkaeus was able to escape the village. Marco then found a survivor of Arkaeus' attack, a young boy named Cue. Marco took the boy away from the destruction he'd witnessed and formed his guild to give Cue and others that had nowhere else to go a place to belong and so he could secretly find information about Arkaeus. Personality Marco is a cheerful and carefree person. He cares deeply for all within his guild and will not hesitate to defend them. Like Makarov, Marco sees his guil members as his 'children'. Marco spends a lot of time surfing, and often leaves the guild in the care of Renyen. While he appears strong on the outside, inside he is torn up, like Cue, over the guilt he feels about Arkaeus' massacre. Magic and Abilities As one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Marco possess immense magical power. His own magical style is a powerful elemental magic known as 'Crizon Azura, '''which gives him the ability to control both fire and water. Fire Magic *'Crizon: Gatling: 'Marco rapidly fires many fireballs from his left hand. *'Crizon: Wheel: 'Marco raises his left hand and then creates a spinning ring of fire above him that he then sends at his oppopnent. *'Crizon: Ring: 'Marco raises his left hand, and then a ring of fire surronds his opponent(s) cutting off their escape route. Water Magic *'Azura: Riptide: 'Marco raises his right hand then a wall of water surronds him. The water then keeps swirling and then turns and attacks Marco's opponent. *'Azura: Bomb: 'Marco fires several focused balls of water that when they come into contact with a target explode releasing a large amount of concussive force. Full Release Spells Marco's necklace is the source of his full power, and when it is released both of the crystals shatter. Marco then transforms. In his new form Marco's left arm takes the form of magma, while his right arm is covered in shining blue scales. Marco's eyes turn red, and he gains marks under his eyes that look like cracks. Marco also gains four horns and six wings, three of which instead of having feathers are composed of the same shining blue scales his right arm is composed of, while the other three are made of fire. *'Full Crizon: Vulcan Shower: 'Marco's magma arm releases a large amount of fire into the air that then rains down as a large shower of fire. *'Full Crizon: Roar: 'Marco releases a powerful jet of fire from his mouth, similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. *'Full Azura: Needle: 'Marco causes any water nearby his enemies to shoot out impaling them. *'Full Azura: Tsunami: '''Marco calls forth a gigantic wave to crush his enemies. '''All Seeing Eye: '''Through the use of special lacrima that are both carried by the guild members and the guild's contacts Marco is able to not only communicate with them, but also see things that are happening in the surronding area of the contact. Things they may miss Category:Characters Category:Watcher Eye Category:EnemyQ Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage